Mission: Unbeleivable
by icedragon967
Summary: While looking through scrolls, Shizune comes across a scroll for the new Hokage. It's about an s-ranked mission of surveillance. And the target is . . . Well, you'll have to look for yourself, won't you? Definite NaruHarem. Future Lemons.
1. The scroll

AN: Hey party people, s'me. Just wanted to write a new story.

* * *

"Oh what's this?" Shizune was going through the previous Hokage's files and scrolls. She stumbled across a scroll adressed to the 5th Hokage. It said yearly mission. It was covered in the letter s. "Tsunade-sama, here's a scroll that is adressed to you!" 

"Uh, not another one! Are there any scrolls that are not on training as the Hokage?!" The blonde sannin cried out in agony.

"Actually, " the raven haired assistant, "This one is an s-class mission. I don't know what's its about, though."

Sighing, Tsunade opened the scroll and said, "this doesn't seem so bad. All it says is to watch Uzumaki Naruto for a week and report b ack. It's seems even though this is an s rank mission, its completely under ranked. Send the Rookie nine, without Naruto, and maybe Gai's team too. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" She had no idea.

On the other side of town, "ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO", Naruto was thinking, 'Wow, someone's talking about me. Not in the usual way, anyway.'

* * *

There you go folks. the First chapter of Mission: unbeleivable. Find out what happens 


	2. The Beginning

AN: Hey people, I still need a new beta. Come out, come out, wherever you are, my new beta.

Story time.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gathering

At the Hokage's office, Shino had just arrived. "Gomen (Sorry) for being late. I had clan business, deciding wether or not ... well actually, that's not outsider business, so I can't tell you."

"It's alright. Genin of Konohagakure (Village hidden in the leaves), now that everybody is here. This is a joint mission, in which you have to watch the target and give a report about his life in one week," stated Tsunade, accepting Shino's apology. "You can not let your mission objective know you are there with him. You can not interfere with his, no matter how much you may want to."

"Tsunade-sama, where is the hell is the dobe (dead last)? I thought this was all the Rookie Twelve," Sasuke so eloquently asked.

"That's part of the mission. Naruto is the one you'll be watching. It is an order from the Sandaime (Third) Hokage. It was apperently ranked 'S-class ' designed for anbu but I think you guys can take it," Tsunade explained. "You start tomorrow."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, (Master, Lady, Lord)" they chorused.

* * *

1234567890 Scene Change 0987654321 1234567890 Naruto's Apartment 0987654321

- Time Skip- -The next day-

The Rookie 12, or right now the Rookie 11, was currently in front of Naruto's apartment. On the outside, it looked okay. Kiba started taking command, that is until he was punched by Sakura, who wanted to prove she was a good leader "Okay peoples, everybody henge (transform) into a bug. Neji, you combine henge with Lee because he can't use chakra. Alright, let's go."

With that, everybody turned into a bug. Shino was a kikia bug (Clan bug), Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were a butterflys, Kiba took the form of a dog, Sasuke was a spider, Chougi turned into a goliath beetle, Shikimaru was an inchworm, and Neji and Lee both henged into a caterpiller. 'ALRIGHT, LET'S ENTER,' Lee yelled through a mind link.

They all entered through an open, well, broken really, window and all gasped making it sounding like the room was just deprived of all air. Naruto's apartment just looked like...

'Shit. Look at his apartment. It's got holes in the walls, ceiling, and roof. It's smells like... Holy crap, someone did burn the rug,' Everyone but Neji was amazed. The stoic Hyuuga cursed, something you don't hear often. Then again you would be too if you saw Naruto's abode. It had everything Neji said and more. It had tags (Grafetti markings) all over the place. '**Die Demon', 'you killed the Yondaime **(Fourth)**', 'You will never be loved,' 'Go to Hell,' **and that was the kinder tags. The kitchen was so much of a disaster, it would be against the site's rules to even mention. They didn't even want to go into the bathroom.

Naruto was currently eating breakfast with his shirt off. It looked his entire body was ripped. The girls were actually having certain thoughts which would be x-rated, while the boys were actually jealous, making everybody forget the room. Well, for the moment anyway.

Naruto just sighed. "Time to get dressed, and put on my mask," He said in a very depressing manner, and walked into the bedroom.

'Mask? Did anybody know he wore a mask?' Chougi asked. They all replied 'no.'

Soon, Naruto came out, and was wearing the hedious orange monstrosi.. I mean, lovely orange jumpsuit of the gods. "Kami (God), I hate this thing. But the again it's the only thing that'll actually get people to stop ignoring me." Every one of the mission-assigned Genin this cringed at this.

He took several deep breaths and suddenly put one of his fox smiles. And walked out the door.

* * *

Alright, there you go. Another chapter. If it's not neat enough, then you know I need a beta. Please review and cast your self. I'm begging you to.

Also try and guess why I chose those bugs for the genin.


	3. The Song

Hey peoples, here's the new chapter. This is gonna be the last one until someone gets the privilege of being my beta. For those of you who don't know what that is, it is basically someone who reads my documents then edits them into something better or gives me some tips to improve the story for you people, so really it's all for you. Also, 'Little Toy Soldiers' by Eminem does not belong to me. Ja na (Good Bye).

* * *

So the shocked and current Rookie 11 followed Naruto out the door and saw something more than just Naruto walking down the street. They saw just how he walked. His shoulders were slightly hunched, his hands were in his pockets, both of which show great depression, and yet, his head was held up high.

Soon, Neji realized something else. 'Look at the villagers and how they look at him.' They did. The villagers had faces twisted with hate and fury. And it looked Naruto noticed too, because he only seemed to increase his pace and hunched his shoulders even higher and dug his hands down further. After a while, he broke into a run that the others had trouble keeping up with. Soon, he broke into the forest line and the rookies lost him.

After a couple of minutes, they could hear somebody crying. They followed the sound and watched as Naruto created several Kage Bunshins (Shadow clones) and had some of them henge into instruments and began to play, with tears streaming down his face.

-Real Naruto-

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down...

-Kage Bunshins-  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers

-Real Naruto-  
I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders

I am never supposed to show it, my clones ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a senbo' you it don't matter

I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example

I need to be the leader, my clones looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em

That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it

I heard him say Sasuke's name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Orochi and Akat' shit

And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted

And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm a ninja for, it's not why I got in it

That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build

It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good  
I went through my whole career without ever mentionin'

Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about

Plus Kyuu told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth

While he's all over town Down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it I understand this is busine

And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz

-Kage Bunshins-  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers

-Real Naruto-  
There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'

But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it  
The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?

It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop the Akat' and Orochi beef from happenin'

Me and Kyuu had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him

Until Pein started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him  
Fuck it Akat' smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it

Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in another direction  
Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk

Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection  
Tries to blow the dust off his sword and make a new intention

But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famou

Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then

But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited Orochi's beef with Murder Inc.

And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the front line

That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support u

We'll maybe shout 'em out in a fight or up in a speech  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it i

To have Runyon Avenue soldiers up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award i

But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it

Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the virdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further

But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man

If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws well then i can  
Cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cause...

-Kage Bunshin-  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers

The Rookies didn't know what was more suprising. The fact that Naruto had an incredibly hard life (incredible understatement), Naruto had written a song, or the fact that it was really good and complimented his incredible voice.

"Well this has got to be one of the best days of my life. I haven't been beaten up today and I don't have pay the rent again this week," Naruto sighed happily.

The Rookies just couldn't believe it. Just when his life might actually might not be any crappier, it some how does just that. 'Okay guys,' Kiba asked, 'Who feels like a complete jackass.' Everybody chorused 'I do.' 'Okay, good. I'm not the only one. Who's totally gonna make it up to them.' Again, same answer. 'Okay, good. I'm not the only one.'

Just then they realised that it was day One. It's going to be a long week.

* * *

Thank you everybody for reviewing so far. And a shoutout to Uncle Joe, for you are my favorite author. Any way, Naruto is not insane, his life has just kept up with him so that he talks to himself a little. Uncle Joe, the reason I chose this song is because Naruto thinks he keeps letting his people down and just took it from there.


	4. The Second Day

Hey folks sorry I haven't posted in a while

Hey folks sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was: a) looking for inspiration, b) busy with school, c) reading other fanfics, or d) got lazy with it. Is that your final answer. Then your wrong. It was actually all of them.

* * *

Time skip: Next day

Naruto was walking towards the bridge that team 7 met at daily, still wearing the mask of an idiot and, now that it's safe to say it, the horrendous eye sore Naruto calls a jumpsuit. Little did he know, the rest were following him. When he arrived, he saw what he thought was Sasuke and Sakura.

They were, in truth, Kage Bunshins in a henge created by Kakashi before the mission started so that Naruto wouldn't get suspicious and wouldn't miss training. Naruto smiled, waved and shouted "Hey guys."

'Sakura' was the first one to answer. "Shut up, moron. I think Sasuke was about to confess…" "Stop. There isn't a snowballs chance in hell I would ever confess to you. There's a reason for that. Try and figure it out. As for you dobe, your late."

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei (teacher) is late everyday by at least two hours, it's been an hour and forty-five minutes already. Oh and tell him, 'don't screw with me,' would ya." With that, he took out two kunai knives and stabbed them through the head.

POOF. POOF. The Kage Bunshins popped out of existence and their memories went to Kakashi. He was gonna have a headache today anyway.

Time Skip: 2 minutes later

"Hey Naruto. How did you figure out they were my Kage Bunshins?" Naruto gave him a look that said 'Dumbass.'

"Sensei, I'm a master of Kage Bunshin. I think I could spot the difference between real and fake. Also, I know no one knows where we meet, and I saw you use Kage Bunshin on the bridge in Wave Country. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid," Naruto explained with a sober look on his face. Kakashi looked a little uneasy with the way Naruto acted. It was really out of character.

After a while, they just went to training grounds and a little jutsu (technique) training and sparring, with Kakashi giving a few hints.

When the training was done for the day, Kakashi left and Naruto stayed behind to perfect his own technique Katon: Karyuu Tastumaki (Fire Art: Fire Dragon Tornado). The technique fires a dragon of fire which spins around an opponent and closes in trapping him and the only way to escape is to jump up in time and if they don't, well, I'd rather not say.

When he was out of chakra, he passed out on the ground. The Rookies wanted to help him, but couldn't. Eventually, a mob of angry citizens came along just as Naruto wakes. Silently, he whispers, "Oh Kami. Why do you hate me?" The Anbu quickly grabbed him and, using ninja wire, tied him to nearby training post. The villagers got to have the first round with him.

They used rocks, fists, torches, and pitchforks and did everything they could to hurt him. All the while he was screaming. Sakura and Ino saw their moms in the mob and their bug eyes widened in anger, surprise, and misery.

When the villagers finished, the shinobi (Ninja force) got their turn. They used him as a jutsu target, weapons target, and taijutsu (hand-to-hand) dummy. And when things couldn't get any worse, the women left, but the men stayed.

The men put on a smirk and took off their pants. 'Oh no. Please tell me they're not going to do it,' cried Tenten into the link. Nobody had the heart to tell her she has to watch, and that she can't do anything or else the mission would fail.

* * *

I'm evil aren't I. Don't need a beta any more.


End file.
